Change of Plans
by Star0127
Summary: After Natsuno is changed into a Shiki, he and Tohru get together a couple times to plan their escape from the village. But something happens to one of them that changes everything. Shounen-Ai TohruxNatsuno.


It wasn't so much that he lied to me, more so he couldn't keep his promise because of _them._

Those stupid villagers, why did they have to do it to him? He wasn't hurting anyone. Out of all of the monsters, he was the one who still had a bit of humanity left in him.

So why was he the one to die from their hand? I deserved it more than he did; I wanted to get out faster. He was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.

No, it was because of that nurse. She ruined everything for us. We were supposed to escape together while everyone was distracted; to flee to a city and hide out whenever the night ended.

We were going to be friends forever. Literally.

So why did things have to go wrong? Why did this have to happen to _us_?

Well, let me start from the important part so you know what I'm talking about.

"Come to our side, then I'll let you live," Tatsumi, the other jinrou, proposed promptly after shoving me to the floor.

I was weak with thirst, as were all shiki who hadn't had anything to drink, and he was just tormenting me with that fact.

"I can't think on such short notice. Give me some time and you'll get your answer," I replied, shaking as I stood up from the hard wooden floor.

I heard the blue haired man mutter 'fine' as he left my room, leaving me alone once again.

I was the only shiki in the village that wasn't on their side, not to mention a special kind that could walk around during the day and was much harder to kill.

My father called something into my room, though I ignored him completely. My mind was still on the important subject of my best friend.

Tohru Mutou. The nicest person I had ever met and my killer, though I didn't resent him for that.

He was the reason I didn't switch onto their side. With me being free, I had a chance of escaping with him and leaving the village once and for all.

I had met up with him a couple times after changing into a monster. He tried to help me with my blood drinking, but I refused. I didn't want to lose the part of me that was still human. Not yet anyway.

I needed to talk to him, badly. I wanted him to know what I was planning…for us.

Secretly, I was in love with him. I know, disgusting right; with both of us being guys and all. But like I said, he was the nicest person I had ever met, and even when he wanted to suck my blood, he was still extremely nice to me.

I so badly needed to see him, but the sun was still up and I couldn't leave my house until nightfall, which was thankfully in a couple hours.

Though shiki such as myself don't need sleep, I did it anyway, finding comfort in my old bed and sheets.

"Natsuno, I was starting to think that something had happened to you," Tohru exclaimed quietly as we met in our usual spot in the woods. "I'm fine; hungry, but fine," I said with a sigh, rubbing the back of my cold neck gently.

"If you need something to eat I could go get you something," he offered, smiling like he used to before either of us died. I shook my head, not wanting to resort to that. "Then how about you…bite me?" he asked quietly.

If it wasn't for my newly abnormal hearing, I wouldn't have been able to understand what he said at all. "Are you crazy? I can't bite you, you're my best friend!" I yelled at him, thankful that my skin was cold for I knew that if it wasn't I would be blushing.

"I bit you, it's just the same. Please Natsuno? I hate seeing you suffer like this," he said inching closer and pulling the neckline of his shirt down a bit. I bit my bottom lip; not because I didn't want to bite him, but because I saw his shoulder.

That strong shoulder that I'd always lean against when he hugged me. When he hugged me. Oh how I wished I could go back and savor every last bit of time with him. When Tohru died, so did a little part of myself, the part that loved him.

"Please don't make me do this Tohru. What good will come from two weak shiki?" I asked stepping back. "I don't care; I ate not too long ago. You haven't eaten anything, not even when you changed. I already know what you plan on doing later, so you'll need all the strength you can get."

"How do you know? I never told you anything," I said before realizing this was Tohru. The same guy who could see my problems even before I could figure out what they were. The guy who always thought of me before himself.

The same guy I loved since I moved to this accursed town.

"Fine, but only a little bit. I don't want you to be too weak to defend yourself in case any of the villagers find you," I sighed. We both slowly moved closer to each other, obviously taking our time with this.

Tohru pulled his collar down farther and turned his head away, exposing a large area of his neck that was just waiting for me to take a bite out of.

"Natsuno," he muttered softly as I brushed my lips against his cold neck. So badly I wanted to do this while we were alive. I wanted to leave my mark on him, showing everyone at school that he was mine and they couldn't have him.

I wanted us to embrace each other lovingly and, though it would embarrass me to admit it, I wanted to kiss him. Now all that was left for us was blood and a second death.

I bit down gently into his cold flesh, groaning softly as Tohru's weird shiki blood lapsed over my tongue. He shuddered softly and, ever so slowly, put his arms around my waist. It was the best feeling in the world; both the blood flowing into my body and me being locked in his embrace.

After a minute or so, I removed my fangs from his neck and watched as the holes instantly disappeared. "How are you feeling Tohru, any weakness?" I asked, slightly embarrassed from his still grasp around me.

"Never been better," he sighed happily before sinking to the ground, pulling me with him. "What are you doing, you idiot?" I yelled trying to push him away, though I wanted to stay like that forever.

"Don't leave me, Natsuno. You're the only one who understands how I feel. And…I miss you when you're gone," he spoke quietly, hugging tighter.

"Tohru," I said breathlessly. Truthfully, I missed him too; I had since I went to his house one day just to find him dead. I never wanted to let go of him, but I needed to help save the town.

I pushed him a little more and, out of weakness, he let go, staring down sadly. "Tohru, I'll come back tomorrow for you. We can run away to the city and far away from this place. Just you and me, with no worries," I smiled at him.

Tohru looked up at me, smiling back. "That sounds like a great idea. But before you go," he paused stepping forward again. His arms returned around my waist and his face quickly inched closer to mine.

"T-tohru?" I managed to stutter before his cold lips were pressed against mine. I pressed my eyes close, moving my hands to his shoulders and slowly kissing back.

A cold jump pressed against my lips and I instinctively let it in, loving the feel of Tohru's tongue exploring my mouth. We both moaned softly, clinging to each other like it was the last moment we'd ever be together.

Though neither of us needed to breathe, we both pulled back, staring at the small area between us. "Natsuno," he murmured placing a hand on my cheek. I kept my hands on his shoulders, tempted to wrap them my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a second kiss.

"Tohru, I lo-," I said before getting cut off by him. "I know; I've known for awhile now. And I love you too," he smiled as he held me close again and rested his head on my shoulder.

"But what about that nurse, Ritsuko? I thought you said you had a crush on her?" I asked raising an eyebrow at my blonde friend. Tohru sighed softly, though he really didn't need to since he wasn't breathing.

"I realized, after I rose up, that the person I missed the most wasn't Ritsuko, or even my family. It was you. That's why I wanted to be the one to bite you, so I'd know how long you lasted and I'd get to be the last person to see you," he said, fidgeting a bit from embarrassment.

"When you came to me after you rose up too I thought it was a miracle and I was the happiest I had been in a long time. I don't care about anything else, just as long as we can still be together."

I smiled, holding him close again. "You haven't changed at all. I love you so much," I said kissing him again, though this time for not as long.

I reluctantly stood up and brushed off my jeans. "I should be going now; there are a lot of things I need to get done. I'll see you tomorrow at sundown?" I smiled helping him up as well. Tohru smiled back and pulled me into another quick hug, whispering 'love you' in my ear.

That truly was the happiest moment of my young second life. If only I would've let it last a little longer, or taken the opportunity and ran away with Tohru then.

If only I didn't wait.

'No no no! This can't be happening, not now of all times!' I thought as I ran through the twilight filled forest.

The villagers were fighting back against the shiki, just as I hoped they would, but they were going too far into the woods.

I had already done my part by killing a couple powerful shiki and taking Kaori somewhere safe away from the village. Now all I needed to do was get Tohru and escape with him, away from the craziness that was now overthrowing the small town.

But I overheard from one of the villagers that they found a hut in the woods where a couple shiki were sleeping, and part of me couldn't help but worry that Tohru was one of the dead.

I stopped at our usual meeting spot, hoping that, as soon as the sun fully set, he'd arrive and we'd be off.

So I waited. 5 minutes passed.

10.

20.

Soon 30 minutes had past after sunset and my worry was killing me.

'Maybe I'm in the wrong spot, I always used to get lost in the woods when we'd go hiking together,' I thought, now running through the trees.

I found the shiki hut, blood everywhere. The villagers must've had a field day finding this one; twenty mats lay on the wooden floor, marking where the undead had rested during the day.

I continued to walk through the building, searching every nook and cranny for a reason to believe my beloved hadn't been there.

Bags of clothes lined a wall, one bag immediately catching my eye. Inside was a bunch of Tohru's clothes; clothes I had seen him wear a lot in the past couple weeks after I died.

'No no no! This can't be true, it doesn't prove anything,' I shouted in my head as I tore through the rest of the things.

Something caught my attention suddenly. It wasn't anything I saw, but something I smelt.

_Tohru's blood._

There's no way I was wrong; I had tasted it the day before.

I moved to the spot where I smelt it, a wooden cage of sorts. Inside were two big splotches of blood, one of which was Tohru's.

Indentations in the wooden floor confirmed my fear. _They staked him._

Cold tears ran down my face, from both rage and sadness. I clutched Tohru's shirt in my hands and ran out of the building, heading towards the village square where they were piling up the shiki bodies.

I was lucky enough to get there while no one was around; not even the wives that were supposed to be stacking the bodies were there.

I searched every face, one by one, in hopes that Tohru's wasn't there and they missed killing him.

Then, to my horror, I came to a wooden board with two bodies on it. On the right laid Ritsuko, dressed in a funeral rope. She looked absolutely starved, even more so than I had been.

On the left, and holding the nurse's hand, was Tohru. _My Tohru_.

The stake still settled deep into his chest and the center of his shirt was stained red. He looked content, almost peaceful though the sight made me want to throw up.

"Tohru," I barely managed to mutter as I fell to my knees in front of his body. More tears fell from my eyes, though I somehow was able to keep a straight face.

My only friend, the guy I had loved since I moved to this stupid village, the receiver of my first kiss, dead in front of me.

I wanted to hunt down the villagers who did this to him and kill them. I wanted to show them what it was like to lose someone close.

I had already lost him to Megumi, now his second life was taken from a person I hated even more than that creepy stalker.

I wrapped my arms around his limp body, pulling him into a tight hug and sobbing into his shoulder. "You said we'd run away from all this today. Why couldn't you keep your promise? Why did you have to spend your last moments with her?" I yelled angrily but continued to hold onto Tohru like he was my lifeline.

"Why couldn't I have been the one to die again? I had no friends in this life besides you. Why did you leave me again? I thought you loved me!" I yelled, quieter than before but still rather loud.

After who knows how long of holding onto him and crying, I set Tohru back down next to the nurse and intertwined their hands again. I knew he did it because he wanted Ritsuko to feel safe, so who was I to separate them after death.

"I will always love you, Tohru," I whispered, smiling as I leaned over and left one last kiss on his lips. I turned away from them and rubbed my eyes dry, now knowing what had to be done.

Since I couldn't run away without Tohru, I decided it would be best to join him. But I'd have to do something to benefit the villager's attempts to kill the shiki. Because, after all, it was the shiki's fault Tohru died in the first place.

On my way back into the woods, I passed by the old police officer, Sasaki. He, who had also been turned into a shiki, died when the villagers attacked the sewers.

I grabbed his gun out of its holder and continued walking, not looking back for even a second.

"This village is done for. Don't you agree Natsuno?" Tatsumi asked as I held the gun up at him.

I stayed silent, only thinking of the fact that the man in front of me played a huge part in the killing of my best friend.

The blue haired man talked a little more, but I ignored him, now firing at his shoulder.

I knew that it wouldn't matter where I shot, he'd still live to kill me.

He came closer towards me and grabbed my neck, lifting me high into the air. I struggled to get freed but it didn't help. He must've recently eaten because he was a whole lot stronger than last time I dealt with him.

"Right now is not the time for us to be fighting with each other. The village is finished, so how about cooperating with me and finding some way for us to get outta here alive, hm?" he smirked.

'No, I'll never do that with anyone but Tohru,' I screamed in my head since I didn't have enough strength to voice it out loud.

"So what's your choice? If you don't take my offer, I'll just drop you," he said now holding me over a huge dark hole. I had seen the villagers dump the bodies of dead shiki into the hole, most likely going to burn it once they were all killed.

"You may be a jinrou, but even you wouldn't survive a fall from this height."

Before I could answer, or even struggle again for that matter, a gunshot went out and blood sprayed out of Tatsumi's neck.

"I did it! I punished the guy who was bullying my son!" my father yelled in victory, obviously insane from the way he looked.

The blue haired jinrou dropped me and put his hands on his neck, mumbling something about letting his guard slip.

In that instant, I pulled out the handcuffs I also stole from Sasaki and snapped one of the cuffs onto Tatsumi's wrist. I put the other side on my hand and jumped into the large hole, staring at my crazy father who merely waved at me. 'Take care dad.'

"YUKI NATSUNO!" the blue haired man yelled as we both fell into the darkness.

Who knows how many minutes passed by as we lay at the bottom of the hole. Tatsumi talked to me and I talked back, a simple conversation between two dying beings.

"It was fun while it lasted," he murmured before falling silent for the last time.

I looked over towards him and closed my eyes, ready to meet whatever awaited for me on the other side.

"I love you Tohru," I said finally before triggering the bomb that was in my jacket and meeting my second eternal rest.

A/N: I cried while writing this, I hope you're happy readers. TT^TT

I wrote this fanfic after seeing this picture: .net/550736#full

Oh how I wish that was in the anime and manga.


End file.
